


Above and Beyond

by zebzy1



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebzy1/pseuds/zebzy1
Summary: Tianshan Week Day 6 - Dreams can eventually become reality.





	Above and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is a collaboration piece with two individuals from my GC. I hope you enjoy this! Sorry, it's so long. I have no idea why I'm writing so much.

It was a weird experience being awake and asleep at the same time. It was like your mind was awake but your body refused to budge. Mo lived through this kind of situation every morning, his brain active and body as dead as a rock. He wasn’t a morning person, in any regards, so mornings like this were usual for him. 

Today, however, was different. There was a bright light, annoying like a fly buzzing near an open light bulb, hitting him dead in the eye. It’s what caused this whole awake and not awake setting in the first place. In his state, his mind couldn’t help but concentrate on how weird this was. His window was next to his bed so for sunlight to hit his eyes like this was impossible.   

When he finally managed to crack his eyes open the first thing he noticed was black hair sprawled across his pillow. The second thing that registered to his mind was an unusual weight placed across the side of his body, near to his hip. Fear was the next trigger and he would have lashed out instantly if his mind didn’t supply who was actually in the bed with him in time. 

He Tian. 

Mo’s eye’s widened to considerable lengths. His body froze up, refusing to move an inch, as he took in the sight before him. What was this? What’s happening? Why was He Tian in his bed? At this moment of time nothing made sense. A rush of questions bounced around Mo’s head making him think he was going to crack his skull just by thinking so much in the early hours of the morning.  

What the fuck happened? For the life of Mo, he couldn’t remember at all anything that happened the previous day. Or how exactly, and more importantly why, was he in the same bed as He Tian. It didn’t make sense at all. He should be sleeping by himself not with this devil-like character.  

Then, it dawned to him what He Tian was wearing. Or rather, the lack of. 

He was shirtless. All Mo could see was toned muscles under smooth skin. His breath got caught in the throat as he took in the sight. There was a blanket strategically placed across He Tian’s hip covering everything below from plain view. Mo was beyond relived. He wasn’t sure if He Tian was wearing anything down there and really wasn’t curious enough to find out.      

Suddenly, a thought sprung into his mind as he was looking at He Tian’s sturdy physique. Dreadfully he brought his head down so he could look at himself. His heart nearly shot through his chest. Like, He Tian he was wearing nothing from waist up. 

If Mo thought he was confused before, his brain was now on a verge of a meltdown. Why the hell was he not wearing any clothes? 

The only thing that was giving his solace at the moment was the feeling of rough material around his sensitive regions. At least, he wasn’t totally naked.  

Mo knew he needed to get out. He didn’t know exactly what was happening right now but he knew he needed to make a fast escape. If He Tian was going to wake up there was no telling what could happen. He could think about all this later on as long as he was far away from this moment. 

It was only when he came to this decision did Mo notice the surroundings around him. Rather than his cramped room, he was in a large spacious area filled with all kinds of furniture. There was a luxurious chandelier hanging from the ceiling. One of the walls was made entirely out of glass panels and was the cause of the sunlight beaming onto his eyes previously.     

The room was surprisingly familiar and it took a few moments of Mo shifting around in the bed slightly to take in the environment before he put a name to the place. 

He was in He Tian’s apartment. 

Oh god, Mo was going to have an aneurism at this point. Why was he in He Tian’s home? When did he come here? How come he couldn’t remember a god damn thing before he woke up? 

Finally reaching breaking point, Mo decided he seriously needed to make his escape as soon as possible. This was going to be a little difficult due to one of He Tian’s strong arms lying across his waist. Taking a deep breath and letting out slowly he began his master plan. 

One of his hands gently closed around He Tian’s forearms and he quickly ignored how soft the boy’s skin was. Instead, he tried lifting it upwards trying not to jaunt too much. Once he felt like there was enough room for him to manoeuvre, he quickly pushed himself backwards with feet going out first.

The blanket rustled slightly and Mo’s eyes shot to He Tian’s face to see if it would stir him awake. Luckily for him, He Tian seemed to be in a deep slumber as he had yet to move an inch since Mo had woken up. This shot a surge of courage through Mo’s body as he was more positive that he was going to get out of this position unscathed.  

 It wasn’t long before Mo managed to get out of the comfortable bed entirely, the blanket only slipping to his side in the process. 

Yes, it worked! 

Mo spun around quickly and ready was to dash out of the apartment as fast as his legs could take him when he felt something warm wrap around his wrist. He barely had any time to register the touch before he was firmly yanked back. 

Mo let out a yelp as he lost his balance and a gasp escaped his lips as his back hit the bed with an audible thump. Mo’s eyes closed during the whole process and once he felt his equilibrium come into focus he sprung his eyes open. At once, he was staring into two deep pools of black.       

“My, my, now where is my little Mo running off too without giving me my morning kiss?” He Tian asked, voice strangely a little deeper than he remembered. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mo shouted, trying to come down from a near heart attack. There was a moment of silence after as Mo’s mind started to examine what He Tian just said “W-Wait! What the chicken dick hell do you mean by morning kiss?!” 

He Tian eyebrows drew together slightly in confusion before they relaxed and a small chuckle escaped from his lips. He was on top of Mo, arms on either side of his body, caging him in. There was little room between them and Mo could feel his cheeks boil and heart thud continuously in his chest.

“Playing hard to get I see...So, would you like to take control this morning little Mo? I don’t mind at all.” He Tian said with a playful smirk stretching across his face. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about! Let me go. What the hell am I doing here anyway? Why are we sleeping on the same bed? Why am I in your apartment. What the fuck is happening right now?” Mo said, voice sounding panicked and high strung. 

The smile slipped off He Tian’s face. He must have noticed the stressed-out tone in Mo’s voice as his eyes flicked over his face as if trying to find something.   

“What’s wrong Mo Guan Shan?” He Tian said slowly "Why are you asking all these questions? You live here, you know that.” He Tian stated as if it was the most natural sentence in the world today. 

Now, Mo Guan Shan felt like he hadn’t slept for days even though he had woken up. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was making any sense. Was He Tian pulling a prank on him? But, why go this far with sleeping in the same bed with little clothes on? 

Not to mention the way He Tian was talking. He hadn’t heard such a tone from him. He sounded...open. His voice seemed calm and carefree. He Tian seemed like an open book right now which was highly unreal. Everything was beginning to become a blur in Mo’s mind and his head was starting to pound. He needed space. Space away from He Tian. 

“I need to go to the bathroom!” 

XXX

Mo leaned against the exuberant sink in the bathroom. He really did envy He Tian for having such a lavish apartment. The bathroom was spotless, gleaming white, and not a single spot of dirt in sight. He was a little in awe when he entered the area as he couldn’t recall He Tian ever keeping the place so clean.    

Those thoughts instantly got shot out of his mind when he caught sight of himself when he looked in the crystal-clear mirror hanging about the sink. This was not him. There was no way that the person in the mirror was his reflection. 

He looked...older. No, more mature. The first thing that caught his eyes was his hair.  It was always styled in an array of sharp spikes was now slicked back and a lot shorter than what was usually on his head. Since he had come out of bed, the red locks were a little messy but majority mimicked a clean cut. 

The next thing that caught his attention was his body. It was a lot sturdier and there were define muscles that he didn’t remember working into his body. He was also sporting a couple of extra inches in height which was making him feel like he was insane because there was no way he could have grown this much over one night.   

After he tried and failed to come to terms with these two major changed did he decide to bravely study his face. His eyes honed into his reflection facial features. He really looked difference. Like it was him but not him at the same time. His eyes looked a little narrower and his eyelashes a lot fuller. His cheekbone seemed enhanced and his jawline a lot more prominent. There was a type of slenderness to his neck which was making his Adam’s Apple stick out a lot more than he was used too.  

Mo carefully turned his face side to side as he acutely took in the changes. In doing so, something else caught his attention. There on his left side ear...was an earring. This wouldn’t have bothered Mo so much as he did have his ears pierced however it was this peculiar earing that made him pause in examination. 

It was the earring He Tian had given, a small stud. But, that didn’t make any sense! He was sure he had dumped the earring at the bottom of one of his cupboards after He Tian had forced him to find it when he threw it out of his bedroom window. Why and how on earth was he wearing the thing right now? 

More importantly, what was going on? What happened to him? Why did he look like he was older? There was no way he could age this much over a single bloody night. There had to be reason for this. A very logical explanation. Otherwise, Mo Guan Shan was actually a few seconds away from going completely bonkers. 

Suddenly, two sets of arms wrapped firmly around his midsection causing Mo to nearly jump out of his skin. He wasn’t expecting the touch at all so his body reacted as slow as a snail’s movement. At the same time as the arms closing around his stomach, Mo also felt something extremely war, and firm press again his back. This was followed a second later by an unfamiliar weight landed on his left shoulder. It was when he felt something tickle the sensitive skin of the side of his nape did Mo Guan Shan finally react.  His eyes darted rapidly around the mirror to find the cause of the invasion. 

He caught site of endless black eyes and a dancing smirk.  

In his stupor at bed, Mo Guan Shan didn’t even realise the physical changes with He Tian as well. His black hair looked a bit longer and unruly. His body was a lot more built then he recalled and he was definitely taller. What was really shocking about He Tian’s appearance was his facial features. They were much sharper, jaw a lot more filled out and eyes a deeper shade. 

“Feeling better now?” He Tian asked, moving his head slightly so he could get more comfortable as he snuggled in the crook of Mo’s neck. 

“W-Wait! Let go!” Mo panicked slightly, hands shooting down so they could grip He Tian’s forearms.

“And, why ever should I do that?” 

Mo’s body easily froze up. The way He Tian spoke the sentence, the tone of his voice, was something he had never encountered before. It was intense and caused his breath to unwillingly hitch. There was something there, something hidden, in the sounds of the words that Mo couldn’t pinpoint at all.  His body literally shivered at the feeling. And, this didn’t go unnoticed by He Tian.  

“Heh, looks like someone is getting a little excited now. How about we take a shower together? I’ll make it up to you in there for this morning’s scare?” He Tian whispered, voice dangerously low.  

The ending of that sentence finally slapped some sense into Mo Guan Shan. He pushed his body forward and pulled at He Tian’s arms with all his might. He must have startled He Tian by the action as the grip he had around Mo’s body fell instantaneously. 

Ultimately free now, Mo backed away as far from the wide-eyed He Tian as possible until his naked back hit a tiled wall.      

“I don’t understand. What is going on? Why were we in the same bed this morning? Why are we half naked? Is this some sort of prank? Do you think this is funny you fucking dick?” Mo spewed out, not being able to contain his overwhelming confusion and frustration any longer. 

The response he got was silence. The playful smirk He Tian had across his face for the majority of the morning was wiped off completely. He seemed rooted to the spot, not showing any hints to close the blaring distance between himself and Mo. 

“No...This is no prank...Is everything alright?” He Tian asked slowly, sounding like he was just as flummoxed as Mo Guan Shan was. 

Mo let out a breath of disbelief. How the hell could He Tian act like the confused one when it should only be him? 

“No...No! Nothing is alright right now. I have no idea what the fuck is happening right now. Why am I here right now? Why do I look older?”

This was probably one of the first time that He Tian looked so...off. Like even he was unsure on what exactly was happening at the moment. 

“Little Mo, you live here. You’ve been living here for 2 years now with me. As for this older thing, I don’t really know what you mean. If you think you’ve aged a lot and your worried about this or something let me tell you that you look perfect. And hot. And sexy.” He Tian stopped in his tracks but looked like he wanted to go down that train of dishing out compliments for a while.  

Mo was at a loss for words. He Tian seemed to be deadly serious. He couldn’t detect an ounce of deceit coming from the black-haired boy, wait no man, mouth. He Tian was telling the whole truth. This only caused the frustration and uneasiness to swell in his body. Mo wracked his head for a sane solution. Or something, anything, that would be able to easy the unanswered questions whizzing through his mind. 

His jaw dropped suddenly. He found a question that would surely be able to clear the growing bewilderment from his mind.     

“What day is it today?” 

“Are you sure you're okay, Little Mo?”

“Just answer the fucking question!” 

“Okay, I will, Little Mo your acting so much more feisty than usual. Not that I’m complaining of course, I always love that side of you.”   

The date that comes out of He Tian’s mouth is like a jigsaw piece settling into place. It just all clicked into his mind. He Tian wasn’t lying, there was no way he could be with that locked-on stare of his solely focused on Mo’s eyes. The date given also matched up to how old he looked right now. But, it all still felt unreal like he had accidently stepped into a fairy tale world. 

He was in the future. 

XXX

They were dating. They were...lovers.

It was extremely hard to grasp. Gender was one thing but with whom he was in the relationship with was another aspect entirely. There was a lot of things Mo Guan Shan couldn’t grasp yet or really was unsure how to process. 

He couldn’t say that any of this was farfetched at all too much. After all, he and He Tian had already kissed once before. While it wasn’t so willing on his part, it was one of their triggers that changed their relationship. For him, He Tian was becoming less of a nuisance and more of a pillar of strength. It was only in the beginning stages but the black-haired boy was really becoming someone that he could whole heartedly trust and rely on.   

What just really made his disorient was the fact he actually did jump the gun and was in an open relationship with He Tian. He couldn’t imagine himself...giving in. He couldn’t exactly imagine himself in a caring relationship with him just yet. 

But, he had and the evidence for their relationship surrounded every nook and cranny around him. 

He Tian’s apartment always had a sense of emptiness to it. Even though someone was living in the rooms, this place always felt like it was just vacant space.

However, the main living room he was in seemed far from it. 

The area was a lot more cramped then before. The once wasted parts of the rooms was filled with something either a large ornament or some clothes dumped hazard on the floor. He wouldn’t say it was unclean but rather just a lot homelier. There was a nicely decorated table in the middle of the room where two chairs were tucked underneath neatly. 

The major thing that caught Mo’s attention were the numerous framed photographs spread across the living room. Either hanged up on the wall, big or small, or just cluttered around tables and bookshelves they were everywhere. 

Each one of them were pictured of him and He Tian. 

He had never seen He Tian look as happy as he did in the photographs. His smile was wide and dazzling but most importantly of all, it was entirely sincere. He had never once seen it before in pass and he kind of wondered why. He, himself, in pictured had a large smile that could have rivalled He Tian’s. It was unusual to see since he knew for a fact that he rarely smiled, mostly around his mother only. 

There were also a few pictured that included Jian Yi and Zhan Xi as well. Looks like they had kept into close contact despite the years that Mo thought would tear them apart. It was rare to keep communications up with people you knew back from middle school. Both boys were obviously older and had matured incredibly well. Even the idiot Jian Yi had some sort of enticing aura about him. 

Most of the photo’s had Jian Yi and Zhan Xi in touching contact with each other. Hell, Mo Guan Shan spotted once picture of the two of them kissing. It was extremely innocent image and didn’t surprise Mo as much as it should have. Jian Yi obviously had intense feelings for Zhan Xi but Mo wasn’t ever sure if Zhan Xi would recuperate. Well, it looked like he found his answer. 

Some of the most curious images were of him, He Tian and another bulky black-haired man. It took a little while for Mo to recognise him but he managed to think back to the time he was getting a sandwich and bumped into that dangerous looking man. Curiosity got the better of him leading him to stalk the man and find him giving the sandwich to He Tian in an extravagant car.  

He Tian’s father. Despite the age pilling on, his darkish good looks never faded and only enhanced the older he seemed to get in the pictures. Mo could just guess that must be close to He Tian’s father since they were dating. Numerous pictures had him squashed between He Tian and his father.

Mo Guan Shan couldn’t help but study each image. He never imagined himself as one that liked photographs so it was weird to see so many of him. He couldn’t help himself but scan each photograph and study the expressions on his face as if it would give him clues on how he started this romantic relationship with He Tian.          

Mo stopped abruptly in his actions as his eyes flittered across one particular image. It was a decent size and took up half of the table it was placed on. Only seeing the picture seemed to cause Mo’s stomach to clench. 

He couldn’t stop himself but reach out to the photo and pick it off the wooden table as gently as he could muster, not wanted to drop it and shatter the moment it had taken. He brought the picture close to his face so he could just bask himself in the image. 

It was him, He Tian and his mum. His beautiful mother was sitting on a bench in the middle, a bunch of bright red roses were grasped in the palms of both her hands. She had a beaming smile on her face that dimmed the crinkles etched around her eyes, forehead and lips. While she looked much older, his mother’s compassionate character easily oozed out of the image.  

On either side of her was him and He Tian. They had an arm each wrapped around her shoulders and were extremely close to his mother. He Tian had one of his arms outspread showing that he had taken the picture which was why it looked a little lopsided.  

“I really like that picture a lot. Aunty is the best.” a voice spoke closely behind him. 

“Stop sneaking up on me you chicken dick!” Mo Guan Shan yelled, feeling another heart attack sneaking up on him. 

He Tian let out a slight chuckle and easily slid next to Mo, standing way too close. He leaned forward slightly so he could see the picture in his hands a lot better. Mo glanced back at the picture. There was a question he wanted to ask He Tian but was unsure if he was okay with knowing the answer. Still, his mind pressed for him to ask.

“What does my mum think about...our relationship? Wait! Does she even know?” 

The idea of his mum knowing about this relationship and not approving it was despair consuming. If she didn’t approve he imagined that she would be miserable seeing both He Tian and him together and he wasn’t sure if he could ever accept seeing his mum even a little bit sad.  

“Still acting weird I see...” He Tian mumbled underneath his breath before clearing his throat “Remember, we decided we were going to tell her together. We sat down for dinner and told her during then. She was extremely shocked when she found out.” 

Mo’s face fell. So, his mum did feel that way. 

“And that shock lasted about 30 seconds before your mum started smiling, laughing and running around the table to hug both of us. She accepted us, our relationship, with not an inch of hesitation.” 

The words He Tian said caused something warm to flutter inside his belly. For his mum to approve, added something special. He was glad that his relationship with He Tian in the future wasn’t hurting his mum in any shape or way. 

Then, another thought flittered through his mind and was there to stay. He hadn’t seen any pictures around the room at all of them together so this realisation only made him more intrigued. 

“And my dad? Does he approve?” 

He Tian’s smile fell at once. 

“...You know what happened with that. Why are you asking me these questions?” He Tian said, voice low. 

Mo swallowed hard. He felt like he was missing a big piece. And whatever that piece was it was unpleasant and brutal. He was actually afraid to find out exactly what had happened. Not to mention He Tian’s face looked he was ready to kill. 

Whatever happened, it was definitely bad. Exceptionally bad.    

Maybe it was best that he didn’t know. 

XXX

Talking about his mum was the only time Mo talked to He Tian. After bringing up his dad and the reaction he had gotten, he felt it would be best if he stayed as far away from the black-haired man as possible 

Plus, he had other urgent matters to think about. Like, how to get out of this situation. 

Was there a way he could get back into the past? If he did find a way, would he be able to remember everything that happened here in the future? Where the hell did he begin finding the solution for it? Would he wake up tomorrow morning in the past if he just went back to sleep?  

There were too many questions and no one to answer them. It sucked a lot and left him seriously clueless on what to do. Or if he should do anything at all. 

He Tian, on the other hand, probably tried for about an hour to get him talk or spend time with him the moment he stated to keep himself confined in the bedroom. When he realised he wasn’t getting anyway he said that this was fine and it actually worked in his favour. 

Mo had no idea what he meant by that. 

Time gradually ticked away like sand falling down an hourglass. The room darkened as the sun changed directions. Since it was Winter, night fell earlier than usual and by time 7 PM arrived Mo had the perfect view of the city lights from He Tian’s apartment. 

It was also around this time when He Tian approached him again. 

Firm knocks grabbed Mo’s attention from the view begging for his concentration and he quickly spun around to the door to see it slam open with He Tian stepping inside. 

“I told you I don’t fucking want to talk right now.” Mo Guan Shan said. 

It was best if he stayed away from this He Tian until he found his way back to the past. He had already caused him to be super curious and confused about his question so far and Mo didn’t want to make it even worse. 

“Sorry no can do! You’ve had your time. Now, your mine and mine alone. Your coming with me.” He Tian sand as he slowly started to close the distance between him and Mo. 

As he did so, Mo at once noticed a large black cloth draped around He Tian’s left forearm. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was and actually didn’t feel like finding out. 

“Didn’t you hear me fucking asshole! I said leave me along. I’m not going anywhere with you!” 

He Tian had now manage to reach him with a breeze and was standing only a few feet away from Mo. His dark eyes raked down Mo’s body before settling on his face where they raced around looking for something.

“It’s our anniversary.” He Tian spoke softly, 

“Huh...?”

“Our anniversary. We’ve been dating for 3 years now.” He Tian clarified. 

“We have..?” 

“Yes, and I really don’t know why you’ve been acting like you don’t know anything. But, thinking about it, I know why. This has been a trick to throw me off for our anniversary acting like you don’t remember anything.” 

“What the dick...No I haven’t...That’s insane-” Mo couldn’t even finish his sentence before He Tian threw the material he had hanging on his arm into Mo’s chest smoothly. 

Mo caught the material easily and with slight hesitation held it out in front of him. His eyes widened when he finally recognised something from this future. 

It was the Adidas jacket. The one He Tian had given to Mo. The redhead had lost the count of times he would wear the jacket to sleep just because he felt secure and safe doing so.    

“I want you to wear this and come to the dining table in the living room. I have had it adjusted slightly so it should fit you. I have a big surprise in store for you. My anniversary present can come later on” He Tian said 

Mo let out a short breath at the last sentence and winced slightly in his mind. There was nothing planned for He Tian. Afterall, being here in the future was the last thing he had expected. 

“Fine, I’ll put this on now. Wait for me.” Mo Guan Shan said knowing very well that He Tian wasn’t going to give up until he did what he ordered. 

He Tian let out a large grin before spinning around and walked out of the room. 

XXX

Mo’s eyes widened the minute he stepped out the bedroom. All the lights in the apartment were off and the only thing showing him the way was the soft, luminescent of the candles strategically placed around the area. 

The mood was set and it was extremely romantic. Mo never once pegged He Tian to be one of those sappy romantic individuals. But seeing the candles darted around was making him change his mind on this opinion drastically.

Taking a deep breath, Mo advanced towards the living room. All he could hear was the slight sizzle as fire melted the candles wax. 

When he reached the living room, Mo’s eyes ballooned. 

 The table was decorated in fine red material. There was a big pot sitting in the middle of the table and Mo already knew what it was. While the candles could hide the smell, it wasn’t that great in doing so. The stench of this type of food was always prominent more than anything. 

Beef Stew. 

However, what really stopped Mo in his tracks was how He Tian looked. Somehow, he managed to change while Mo was putting on the Adidas jacket because now he was wearing a dress-down shirt with black trousers that matched the colour of his eyes. 

Mo had never seen He Tian wear something so formal. He had to admit the man looked extremely handsome and any girl would be swooning right now. He could feel his cheeks heat up at the sight and was hoping the lack of light would be able to hide it. 

“I know that you love what you see. And as much as I would love to satisfy you, we have other things on our agenda this evening. If you would, could over and sit down I will start taking the stew out for the both of us.” He Tian said, a smirk gracing his features. 

And, the spell was broken. Mo let out a short sign before he made his way to the table. Once he reached there he sat down on the comfortable, spongy chair and watched as He Tian started to take out the stew from the massive pot with the ladle. 

This close now, he could really smell the food. And, it surprisingly, smelt good. He was sure he was going to be delivered with much and something probably poisonous since He Tian couldn’t cook for the life of him however the stew seemed to be the appropriate colour and texture from what Mo could gather while He Tian served the food. 

Once done, He Tian quickly picked up the pot so he could rush back to the kitchen to store it there for now. It didn’t take him long and once done he quickly settled back into the chair opposite Mo. 

“Dig in.” He Tian said as he dipped his spoon in the stew. 

Mo shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his spoon tightly. He mimicked He Tian’s movements and watched his spoon gather a chunk of meat. He started to bring it up to his lips before he stopped as thoughts about how much of a disastrous cook He Tian was flooded through his mind. 

“Is this safe to eat?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean my sweet Little Mo?” 

“Well...You are a really bad cook.” 

“I’ll have you know, my precious Don’t Close Mountain, that I’ve learned a lot from watching you cooking in our kitchen for the last 2 years.” 

Mo Guan Shan raised an eyebrow before he opened his mouth and shoved the spoon inside for a taste. At once, he couldn’t help but frown. 

“You used a ready-made packet for this, didn’t you?” Mo stated as he slipped the spoon out of his mouth. 

“How did you know?” He Tian said, sounding sheepish for once. 

“You can tell from the taste. It’s not got that strong flavour sensation it needs.” 

“Yeah, this is a big improvement for me since I couldn’t make anything out of packets at all. You helped me a lot so I could be able to make the stew out of packets, my Little Mo. Thank you.” 

Mo’s cheeks started to heat up again and he tried to look anyway apart from He Tian’s all-knowing eyes. 

The rest of the dinner went without a hitch. They ate slowly and made calm, small chat. Most of the stuff He Tian brought up, Mo didn’t know but he was more than happy for listen to He Tian talk.

They finished off the stew relatively quickly and once fulfilled Mo thought it best to leave back into the solace of the bedroom so he could brood more about the situation. 

“I’m going to leave now...” Mo said as he stood up off his chair.

“Wait,” He Tian said as he stood up “I haven’t given you your present yet.” 

Mo sighed, “Listen, I can’t just-” 

“Little Mo, relax. I’ve got it with me in my pocket. Now, all I need you to do is close your eyes.” 

“Why do the fuck do I have too?” 

“Come on Little Mo, stop complaining and close them. I promise you won’t regret it. 

Against his better judgement, Mo did as he was told. Total darkness surrounding him and he instantly became aware of what was around him while one of his senses was stopped being used. He could hear heaving shuffling and footsteps before 

“Open your eyes.” 

Mo did so and was immediately stunned into a statue. He Tian stood directly in front of him, both arms raised so he could show what he was holding in the palm of his hand clearly.      

It was a ring. 

A stunning ring that must have cost a fortune. The band was silver with some intricate pattern carved into it. It wasn’t too girly and it was the perfect size. 

Mo had to admit in his mind that it was beautiful. 

Mo felt one of He Tian’s arm land onto his right shoulder as he took a few steps closer quickly dissolving the space between them. He bended down slightly so he could gently press his forehead against Mo’s.  

Molten heat pooled into Mo’s cheeks and he was finding it a little hard to breath. He Tian had set the mood perfectly and was tangled within firmly. The candles, the food, the setting was simple but he didn’t mind. He liked it this way. Big extravagant events were never Mo’s thing so to have something like this was amazing for him.

“I love you, Mo Guan Shan.” He Tian stated and Mo’s eyes widened at the words “I don’t know exactly when I started loving you. Maybe it was when I first saw you, or when you took care of me when I injured my hand against my first fight with She Li, or when you bravely took on the world knowing you would only get hurt. I don’t know when but what I do know is that each day, no each second that passes I fall more in love with you.” 

He was burning up. He was going to explode. It was too much. The way He Tian was looking at him, the ring, his closeness, what he was wearing, what He Tian had cooked, and mainly what He Tian was confessing. It was all too much and was starting to make him feel light headed on euphoria that was seeping int his body at the declaration. 

“Sorry about this crappy sappy stuff. I knew we both don’t like it but I wanted to do this right. So, Mo Guan Shan, I know more than anything I want to spend my life with you so...” He Tian trailed off so he could take a deep breath. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Mo was falling, flying, rising all at once. His emotions were in a constant flux from happiness, confusion, awe, determination and many others that it was overwhelming him. He was rooted to the spot unable to move. 

But, he had to give an answer to the awaiting He Tian. 

He knew what his future self would say right now. 

No, he knew what he wanted to say right now. 

“Yes...” Mo Guan Shan whispered so low as if making sure He Tian was the only one who could hear his acceptance. 

He Tian’s eyes widened as he took in the words. Then, the biggest smile Mo had ever witnessed spread across his cheeks. 

He couldn’t believe what he had just answered but he had a gut feeling that he was never going to regret this choice he just made. 

His eyes honed in on He Tian’s as they crinkled with joy. Then, He Tian made his move. His face was getting closer before Mo could realise what was happening he felt something incredibly soft and warm touch his lips. 

The innocence of the kiss lasted a few seconds. In that time, Mo relished the feeling of He Tian’s lips just simply pressed against his own, not moving and not adding pressure. It was a simple gesture, a way of He Tian saying to him that he was here. He was always going to be here. 

Then, He Tian’s lips began to move against him and all self-reservation left Mo’s body. He let out a low moan which must have caused something inside He Tian to stir. Before he knew it, he was being pushed downwards so his back would be pressed against the floor with He Tian’s two hands resting against his shoulders. 

He heard a small thud and knew the engagement ring had fallen somewhere on the floor but at this moment of time he could care less as his mind and body was consumed of He Tian.          

Access inside to his mouth was given quickly and He Tian wasted no time to delve his tongue deep into the soft dew of Mo’s mouth, not holding back. Another moan escaped Mo’s lips at the action because getting kissed this roughly was not something he was used too but he was enjoying it so immensely that he wanted it to be. 

He Tian suddenly removed his mouth from Mo’s which caused the redhead to let out a soft whine. He Tian grinned at the sound, “Spread your legs a little so I can sit down properly between them.” 

Mo readily complied as he stretched his legs as far as possible. He watched, eyes clouded with lust, as He Tian easily adjusted himself so he was neatly pressed in between his legs. The time spent doing so made Mo a little restless. 

Once he was sure He Tian was done, he reached both of his arms out and gently dug them into He Tian’s slightly longer hair. The movement caught He Tian’s attention from his task and he only had a second to feel it before Mo dragged him back down to his lips with the hold on his hair. 

They crashed against each other and this time Mo was in full control. He desperately moved his lips against He Tian’s. He wondered if he was as experienced as his older self but He Tian hadn’t complained at all so far so he imagined he was doing great. 

“Open...Mouth...” Mo managed to gasp out from in between his controlling kiss. 

“So demanding...I love it...” He Tian managed to speak back as he did as he commended. 

This time it was Mo’s tongue that explored every part of He Tian’s mouth that he could reach. As he did so, his hands gave quick tugs to He Tian’s hair which he knew was turning him on. This lasted for a while as both got lost in each other.  

Finally, He Tian moved back so he could tear his lips away from Mo Guan Shan’s. Both boys lips were extremely swollen and Mo’s cheeks matched the colour of his hair. 

“So, where’s my anniversary present?” He Tian asked once he managed to regain his breath. 

“Huh?” Mo said, still out of it from the previous kisses. 

“My anniversary presents? Where is it.” 

Mo shook his head side to side as if he was trying to flick water out of his hair. 

“Oh...Oh!” Mo said as he finally understood what He Tian was asking for “I....I don’t...have one...for you...” 

There was a moment of silence where He Tian just stared at Mo, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“I see...So, that’s why you were acting all weird today. It’s because you forgot our anniversary.”  

“No, wait, I wasn’t actually-” 

“No matter, Mo, it doesn’t matter.”   

 “It doesn’t?” Mo questioned slowly, a sudden chill running down his spine. He didn’t know why but he felt like he had just opened a big can of worms. 

“Nope,” He Tian said popping the ‘p’ “However, I won’t let you go free. Forgetting an anniversary is the greatest offence you can make between a couple.” 

“Hey! I fucking told you I didn’t-”  

“I told you I’m not mad but you have to learn your lesson. Don’t worry, I’ll teach your thoroughly tonight...All night if I have too.” 

Knowing exactly what was happening, Mo opened his mouth to start a mirage of swearing unknowingly giving He Tian ample opportunity. The black-haired boy knelt down in lightly speed and took Mo’s plump bottom lip and bit down. Not hard enough to hurt but with just enough pressure that Mo could feel it.   

Mo’s eyes widened as he let out a large moan... 

XXX

Mo jolted upwards suddenly letting out a grasp, dripping with sweat. He was extremely disoriented and it took him a while for him to realise where he was. 

His room. In his own bed. 

Confusion instantly stirred inside his mind. He quickly slipped out of the bed and rushed to his house bathroom. Switching of the light, he located the mirror on the wall and then just stared at his reflection.  

He was normal. 

He didn’t look older or more mature. He wasn’t taller and his hair style was the same as always. His features didn’t look any different than normal. 

Mo let out a few sharp breaths and grasps as he tried to think about what just happened. He was sure he was with an older He Tian making out after he got proposed too...and then he woke up in his bed...

Realisation dawned on him. Then he let out a flurry of raging curses. Of course! Of all the possible things that could have explained what was happening, the one that could have made the most sense, the most obvious answer, was the one he never once thought about. 

Dream. 

He was dreaming. He had been dreaming the whole goddamn thing. He felt angry and just more tired than he ever had been in his life. He felt...disappointed and unsure of everything. He couldn’t believe he had such a dream that felt so real. 

He didn’t know what to do now.     

The next day he found himself with Jian Yi and Zhan Xi spilling his guts about the dream. He didn’t know why exactly. He just wanted to get the dream off his chest because he couldn’t stop thinking about it as soon as he woke up from it. His mother was a no go and he didn’t have any other family relatives. 

The next best option were friends which led him to getting Jian Yi and Zhan Xi together so he could talk about it. He left out the stuff about kissing He Tian and enjoying it and neglected to mention that they were naked together through majority of the morning. 

After he was done, he watched as Jian Yi and Zhan Xi just stared at him with big fawn like eyes. 

“Well,” Zhan Xi started as he cleared his throat “That seemed like an... intense dream.” 

“It was...” Mo agreed. 

“But, dreams are just, random. It probably doesn’t mean anything.” Zhan Xi said as if to encourage Mo to move on. 

“Hey! What are you talking about? Your absolutely wrong?” Jian Yi yelled out. 

“...What?” Zhan Xi deadpanned, not at all happy being told he was wrong by Jian Yi of all people.  

“You do know that dreams eventually come true? This means Mo and He Tian are meant to be.” Jian Yi announced, voice high in excitement.  

There was a moment of silence before Mo exploded. 

“What the fuck do you mean? There’s no way anything like that can happen, you fucking idiot!” 

“But you must like him, right? That’s why you dreamt about him. It’s so obvious.” 

“I don’t fuck love that devil!”

“I didn’t say love. I said like.”

Mo paused for a few seconds before he started shouting out profanities.   

“Hey, don’t get angry at me for the truth!” Jian Yi yelled back, a finger pointing at Mo “You’ve been spending so much time with He Tian no wonder your dreaming about him. This was your mind showing what you really want. And, that thing is to be with He Tian.”

“Shut the fuck up you idiot!” 

“I told you not to get angry at me at the truth. I have dreams about XiXi all the time and they get really heated up sometimes...” 

“...WHAT?!” Zhan Xi shouted. 

“Oh...I said that out loud...” 

At once both of them started into a lengthy talk as Zhan Xi wanted to know every single detail of what Jian Yi was dreaming about him while Jian Yi tried to avoid saying anything as best as he could however he failed to do so almost immediately and started blabbing about everything.  

This left Mo to his thoughts. Would being with He Tian in that kind of way be the right decision? He wasn’t sure now at the moment as their relationship was nowhere at the stage. 

However, If being with He Tian was going to eventually be his future...Mo didn’t mind so much. 


End file.
